Rexet Studio
Rexet Studio is a game developer based in Oktyabrsky, Russia, mostly known for creating Block Strike, among other (although less popular) games. Members * Rustam Davletshin a.k.a Tibers, the founder of Rexet Studio and the main programmer for Block Strike, sometimes appears in streams and answers questions with Raum. * Alexander Kozlov a.k.a 'Raum, '''co-founder of Rexet Studio, also responsible for development of the game. He is the one who hosts streams and answers fans' questions. Rexet Studio Streams Streams are hosted by Raum (with Tibers sometimes appearing as well) at Rexet Studio YouTube channel at 6 pm (Russian time) on Sundays. During streams Raum and Tibers (if present) answer questions that fans type in YouTube live chat and sometimes talk about future updates and their plans regarding Block Strike. Despite most of their claims regarding upcoming updates/ideas eventually turning out to be true (when said updates are released), sometimes they mislead their audience (perhaps on purpose, not to ruin surprises), the main examples are the release of the suppressed M4A1 (which they had previously claimed to be a concept that will never be a part of the game), introduction of Grenades in Tennis (despite both Tibers and Raum previously mentioning that such things would never be added) and the addition of Market feature (which, according to Rexet in years prior, would never be in Block Strike as it would copy CS:GO's game mechanics). Developers' ideas for the future (should not be taken 100% seriously): * Ranking system; * Shooting Range update; * Ability for players to create custom maps for Zombie Survival and other other gamemodes; * Lobbies for 2+ players; * New gamemodes: **Competitive (a.k.a Matchmaking, inspired by ''Counter-Strike:Global Offensive) **Dropper **PvP (was playable in earlier versions and eventually removed) **Creative **Prison During streams a special server is created (secured by password which is revealed by Raum after setting up the server), where players not only can meet Raum but also enjoy several exclusive features. There is usually a big queue for the server (since it only holds 175 people), that is why sometimes the second one (with different password) is set up. After hanging out with fans Raum checks out new custom maps created by the community and comments on them. In each stream developers give away 1000 BS Gold to several random winners: during the stream players can follow a link in stream's description, where they will be asked to enter their nickname in Block Strike. At the end of the stream, Raum opens the database of players who entered the giveaway and, depending on the number of people watching, a certain number of winners is picked. For instance, if 3400 people are watching, there will be 34 winners. They are picked by generating the said amount of random numbers (in this case, 34) using a website. Then, the players whose numbers in the giveaway database coincide with the generated numbers win 1000 BS Gold each. The money is then added to their Block Strike accounts by Raum or Tibers. Interaction with fanbase Despite being somewhat distant to normal players (never appearing on servers, with exception of streams), Rexet Studio still take the community's feedback into consideration, especially when a new update is released. Indeed, because of complaints regarding the balance of the game, the ability to upgrade weapons was removed, all skins became obtainable from cases (when previously some could only be bought for BS Gold) and certain maps were changed. Most of the skins in Block Strike (including the ones for secret knives) were created by the community, which showed a level of cooperation between the developers and players. Category:Other Category:Rexet Studio